Su Maestro
by Suriee
Summary: Chase no soportaba a sujetos que le arrebataran la atención de su maestro. Él era suyo y de nadie más. Al menos eso es lo que le gustaba pensar; Había pasado ya buen tiempo desde que dejó de ser adolescente y no dejaba de preguntarse si alguna vez, su preciado Maestro dejara de verlo como un niño molesto...


**Xiaolin Chronicles**

**Título: **Su Maestro

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Chase no soportaba a sujetos que le arrebataran la atención de su maestro. Él era suyo y de nadie más. Al menos eso es lo que le gustaba pensar; Había pasado ya buen tiempo desde que dejó de ser adolescente y no dejaba de preguntarse si alguna vez, su preciado Maestro dejara de verlo como un niño molesto...

**Advertencia: **RAu!Chase es demasiado 'lindo' como para tolerarlo x3

**Advertencia 1:** Lemon

**Nota:** RP con Freaku (Freaku a-sempai!)

**Nota 1:** Basado en el Reverse AU de Blpak (tumblr). Créditos para Blpak.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**_Su_ Maestro**

No podía cansarse de aquel poder, aquella majestuosidad y seguridad que poseía su Maestro, el Lord Heylin Jack Spicer. Con sus largos cabellos rojo fuego, su mirada rubí, y esa cicatriz que sólo resaltaba sus rasgos malvados.

Cuantas veces se había quedado soñado despierto mientras veía a su Maestro entrenar. Soñando con recorrer ese cuerpo tan perfecto con sus manos, besar esos labios, complacerlo en todo sentido.

El día en que lo tomó como aprendiz fue uno de los más felices de su vida, muy a pesar de que haya sido resultado de una agobiante insistencia, el chico no podía estar más feliz.

Amaba estar cerca de él y sentía que de alguna manera le pertenecía.

No por nada sentía el pelo erizarse cada vez que sujetos como Clay "Hannibal" se acercaban a su Maestro con intenciones dudosas. O que su Maestro recibiera visitas no deseadas de entidades como ese tal Gran Maestro Omi que le hacía invitaciones de unirse al lado del bien. Ugh.

No, no soportaba a sujetos que le arrebataran la atención de su Maestro. Él era suyo y de nadie más. Al menos eso es lo que le gustaba pensar.

Había pasado ya buen tiempo desde que dejó de ser adolescente y no dejaba de preguntarse que sería si alguna vez, su preciado Maestro dejara de verlo como un niño molesto.

Para Jack, los últimos años habían sido un cambio de ciento ochenta grados a su rutina. Con la presencia de Chase Young en su hogar fungiendo como su aprendiz la vida había dejado de parecerle tan serena como lo era antes aunque, no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, tener a Young por ahí le gustaba también.

Era una compañía constante para su soledad y una fuente de entretenimiento también. Odiaba admitirlo pero el maldito muchacho comenzaba a agradarle cada vez más y más.

-¡Vaya que les hicimos morder el polvo Maestro! ¡Jajaja hubieras visto la cara de Dashi y Cumo! ¡Por poco me ganaban, pero fui más rápido!

Exclamó Chase, habían terminado de uno de los duelos contra los monjes, resultando ellos triunfadores.

-¿Estuve bien verdad Maestro? -se le acercó y le miró con esos expresivos ojos dorados, mostrándole una sonrisa.- Creo que este triunfo merece una celebración ¿Qué le parece si vamos por un helado o prefiere salir a cenar? ¡Si lo desea yo invito! -estaba entusiasmado y esperanzado en que tal vez ellos dos podrían pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas, ya que últimamente su Maestro había estado ocupado con asuntos que incumbían bien a magia Heylin, visitas de Megan, Hannibal e incluso Omi-

-¿Celebrar Young? ¿Qué cosa? –Jack se detuvo para mirar a su joven aprendiz hacia abajo- ¿Estuviste bien? Si, para un vago cualquiera que no entrena conmigo. Como mi aprendiz debiste acabar con Cumo y Dashi, no haber resultado victorioso con un margen tan pobre –le dijo con dureza-

En sí, el duelo había estado bien pero Jack había esperado más de su aprendiz. Un poco más de agresividad, de hambre... Young era bueno si, pero era demasiado emotivo para su propio bien y para el orgullo de su Maestro.

-No voy a salir contigo Young. Tengo que regresar al palacio para vigilar a Megan ahora que se ha hecho tan amiga de Wuya, la joven aprendiz de dragón Xiaolin... No me gusta que ella ande sola por ahí

-¡Oh por favor Maestro! Siempre está encerrado en su ciudadela haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. ¡Nunca pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos! Creo que tiene más tiempo de ver a ese Hannibal o al tal Maestro Omi... hmph! Además no creo que Megan le sea desleal sólo por ser amiga de uno de los perdedores Xiaolin. ¡Vamos Maestro, no sea aguafiestas! ¿Sí? -le lanzó una mirada esperanzada.-

Jack masajeo el puente de su nariz, intentando controlarse.

-En primer lugar no tenemos que pasar más "tiempo juntos" que el de los entrenamientos Young. En segundo, no menciones ese nombre de nuevo a menos que quieras perder esa linda y rosada lengua tuya. Y tampoco menciones a Omi o te daré tantos azotes en el trasero que lloraras. Y en tercero, no me preocupa que Megan me sea desleal. Me preocupa que Wuya la lleve "de compras" y Megan regrese con esa lencería que las mujeres jóvenes de ahora usan por ropa casual.

Sin embargo, el príncipe Heylin no podía negar que la idea de salir de sus obligaciones, al menos una noche, era demasiado tentadora para él... Quería salir, sí, pero no quería que Young se saliera con la suya. No lo merecía.

-Además de todo, salir contigo significaría que estoy premiándote y no lo mereces después de haber derrotado a tus enemigos por tan poco... ¿O acaso hay algo que hayas hecho o inventado últimamente que requiera una recompensa de mi parte? –preguntó el pelirrojo, interesado, y se inclinó para acercarse más a la altura de su joven aprendiz- ¿O quieres usar esta salida para compensar tu bajo resultado durante esta pelea?

-Hmmph, es más difícil de lo que imaginé... - pensó Chase, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente- Está bien, está bien. No hablaré de ellos.

(Aunque no me molestaría otro azote en el trasero si con eso puedo ver lo agresivo que puede ser... ok basta).

-No se preocupe Maestro ¡si Megan llega con esa ropa yo se la quemo y asunto solucionado! - le dio una sonrisa pero vio la expresión estoica de Jack -... ¿Qué? No es una mala idea... Oh por favor ¿No quiere tomarse un día libre? Sé que usted es exigente, así que le prometo que para la próxima lo haré mejor -El chico tomó una de las manos de Jack - Lo que yo quiero con esta salida es... Pasar más tiempo con usted... Hacerlo feliz Maestro- le dijo finalmente, acariciando su mano-

-Mira Young, yo... –Jack se detuvo a media frase, y alejo su mano de entre las de su aprendiz. Eso se había sentido, muy bien, y Jack no quería eso... Todavía- Si tu tocas la ropa de Megan ten por seguro que sufriremos un destino peor que el que, Hannibal, tiene planeado para el mundo

El guerrero recordó entonces que esa mañana había tenido una discusión con Megan... Solo la alerta del Shen Gong Wu lo había salvado de tener que soportar los llantos de la chica y ahora, definitivamente, no tenía ganas de ir a su hogar para soportarla.

Con un suspiro resignado y algo cansado Jack sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero una promesa, quiero un juramento de que pondrás el ciento veinte por ciento de ti en la siguiente pelea –amenazó antes de toser ligeramente y mirar hacia otro lado- Y exactamente... ¿A dónde quieres que vaya contigo Young?

-¡Sí Maestro! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! - gritó entusiasmado Chase.- Ahh ¡Podemos ir a donde desee! No sé, al cine, al parque, por un helado ¡Si lo desea una cena! - exclamó sonriente.-

El joven no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

-Ohh ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla de la emoción- ¿Le parece bien el cine y luego una cena? - Sabía que no era una cita realmente pero uno podía soñar...- ¡Ya verá que no se arrepentirá!

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo –suspiro el Lord Heylin pero se dejó hacer. El beso lo desarmo un segundo y Jack se preocupó por eso ¿Desde cuándo un mortal podía ponerlo en ese estado?- _Un mortal cualquiera no_ –pensó el pelirrojo- _Chase Young no es un mortal cualquiera_ –aceptó en su mente para, un momento después, ofrecerle su brazo al menor- Espero tengas en mente una película apropiada. Ahora sujétate fuerte, voy a transportarnos

Jack los tele transportó y llegaron a la puerta del cinema más cercano.

Chase se encargó de pedir la película, era esas de mayores de 18 donde había violencia, sexo y trama oscura.

En el momento en que empezaron las escenas violentas Chase sólo se imaginaba a él derrotando a sus enemigos de la forma más despiadada, impresionando a su Maestro, y cuando empezaron las escenas de sexo sólo se imaginaba... Cosas indecentes que lo involucraban a él y a Jack. Y así pasaron las casi dos horas de la película hasta que llegó a su fin.

-¡Ah, esa peli estuvo genial! ¿Qué opinas Maestro?

El príncipe Heylin cabeceo, terminando su quinta bolsa de palomitas de maíz y le arrebato el refresco a su aprendiz para no ahogarse con ellas.

-Estuvo bien para pasar el rato. He hecho cosas más impresionantes que esas... Y me refiero a _todas_ esas –agregó al final, refiriéndose al sexo-

En su opinión esa había sido la peor parte porque había esperado algo más interesante, no lo que presentaron para poder ser presentados en cines pero bueno, al menos había pasado un buen momento al lado de Young ahora podía... Jack se detuvo de golpe, recordando que había accedido a una película y una cena...

-¿En qué pensaste para comer? –preguntó sin más, regresándole el refresco casi vacío ¿Por qué los mortales habían inventado algo tan inútil como las pajillas? Se preguntó Jack-

Esos, popotes, eran bastante inútiles en su mayoría. Por ejemplo, si se hubiera ahogado con las palomitas, beber de la pajilla no le habría servido de nada... Bien. Mortales idiotas y sus idiotas inventos. Lástima.

Chase observó que su Maestro había tomado de su pajilla. Tomó de su pajilla ¿Eso cuenta como un beso indirecto? Lo podía dar por seguro. Chase sonrió.

-Pues estaba pensando en un elegante restaurant italiano, sólo lo mejor para mi Maestro -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño. Y lo sujeto del brazo-

Jack lo pensó solo un momento antes de acceder.

Italiana.

Le recordaba mucho a su hogar y a su antigua vida en... El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, alejando los recuerdos de su mente, y se concentró en el muchacho colgado a su brazo.

-Muy bien. Me gusta esa idea... Vamos ahora –aceptó sin más y desaparecieron en medio de la calle, aterrando de muerte a un par de peatones para disfrute de Jack-

Esta vez aparecieron en un restaurante italiano de aspecto elegante. Se dispusieron a tomar asiento y hacer sus pedidos. El ambiente era agradable, con música de violines en el fondo y una mesa con velas. Chase sonrió _-¿Quién lo diría? pero esto definitivamente parece una cita... _-pensó encantado, podría aprovechar esta situación.-

Llegaron los platos, Chase había pedido pasta con mariscos mientras que Jack se fue por algo más tradicional.

-Vaya Maestro, su cabello rojo luce tan bien bajo el brillo de esas velas- sonrió coqueto. Era verdad, Jack se veía muy bien, tan elegante, alto y con esa piel blanca que... -Y sus ojos también...

Pasó un buen tiempo y ya estaban por terminar

-¿No desea un poco de mi plato Maestro? -Chase tenía toda la intención de disfrutar de su compañía - Se lo puedo dar en la boca si lo desea -le ofreció otra sonrisa traviesa-

Para ese punto de la noche Jack se había relajado bastante; buena comida, buena música, un ambiente agradable y la compañía era... Agradable también... Un poco.

Al escuchar la proposición del menor el Lord Heylin lo miro, sintiendo que comenzaba a sudar levemente y desvió la mirada, levemente avergonzado.

-Puedo comer por mi cuenta Young –le aseguro sin mirarlo todavía- Ponlo en mi plato simplemente, lo tomare de ahí –Jack no iba a permitirle alimentarlo como si fuera un bebe pequeño pero no podía negar que siempre la habían gustado los mariscos y el olor del platillo de Chase le había parecido, interesante...-

Chase dejó la comida en el plato de Jack. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

Vio como Jack comía con gusto de su plato. La cena resultó deliciosa y estaba contento de por lo menos haber visto un leve sonrojo momentáneo en las mejillas de Jack. Su Maestro se veía tan hermoso cuando se avergonzaba.

La cena terminó y los dos salieron del lugar.

-¡Ahh gracias Maestro! ¡Fue una noche increíble! -dijo Chase, dándole un fuerte abrazo- ¡Eres el mejor!

-Sí, sin duda –respondió Jack antes de pensarlo siquiera, atrapado en el abrazo del menor- Sobre ser el mejor. Lo soy –arreglo de inmediato y le permitió sujetarlo un momento más antes de apartarlo de sí, sabiendo lo apegado que su aprendiz podría ser- Vayamos a casa ahora Young. Tengo cosas por hacer y tú debes descansar para tu entrenamiento mañana –Jack carraspeo un poco antes de tomarlo del brazo- Fue una noche agradable. En el futuro, recuérdame hacer esto más a menudo pero no lo menciones a nadie más, ni siquiera a Megan, o perderás tu cara linda –amenazó con una expresión mucho más suave cuando desapareció-

Apenas llegaron al palacio el Lord Heylin lo soltó, mirando al frente donde una adolescente rubia y de ojos azules lo esperaba con una expresión enfadada y golpeando el piso con el pie, de brazos cruzados y un aura de magia Heylin a su alrededor.

Jack sintió que sudaba de nuevo y puso su mano en la espalda de su aprendiz, empujándolo lejos de él.

-Ve a tu habitación Young. Te veré mañana –lo despidió antes de enfrentarse a Megan-

-¿Dónde estuviste hasta esta hora Jack? Dijiste que regresarías temprano y jugarías conmigo –Jack tragó imperceptiblemente- ¡Quiero que juegues conmigo!

-No voy a hacer algo tan infantil como eso

-¡No es justo! ¡Dijiste que jugarías conmigo y preferiste ir a una cita con Chase!

-Yo no estaba en una cit...

-¡Feo mentiroso! –grito la chica y el piso estallo bajo sus pies- ¡Jack es un feo mentiroso! ¡Feo mentiroso! –el ojo derecho del príncipe Heylin comenzó a parpadear de manera curiosa antes de cubrir el rostro de Megan con su mano desnuda-

-No hagas eso. Jamás –le dijo con simpleza y una vez que la chica se detuvo Jack respiro paz- ¿Qué quieres jugar que involucre poco tiempo?

-¡Ir de compras!

-Eso no es un juego

-¡Feo menti...!

Chase vio desconcertado la escena. No importa que tan impresionante pueda ser su Maestro, lidiar con la furia de Megan lo ponía en otro plano, cosa que no quería imaginar. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, planeaba tener a Jack para el sólo así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Ehh Megan, Jack ya está muy cansado ¡Y mira lo tarde que es! ¿No sería mejor que ahora tomara un baño y descansara y otro día vayan de compras? -exclamó el joven. Demonios, sólo quería estar solo con Jack y Megan lo estaba echando a perder...-

La chica abrió la boca por la sorpresa y miro al chico con atención. Jack, igualmente sorprendido, dirigió su mirada a su aprendiz y Chase tuvo, de pronto, dos pares de ojos mirándolo. Cosa que debía gustarle, pensó Jack después de su estupor.

-Mmm... –Megan lo pensó un momento- Iremos de compras mañana por la tarde... Y tu vendrás con nosotros _Chasie_ –sonrió la chica y le lanzo un beso al aire para enojo de Jack-

-Él no... –el Lord Heylin se tragó sus palabras cuando Megan comenzó a hacer la misma expresión que ponía cuando lloraba y es que Jack no podía, simplemente, verla llorar- No... No dudara en acompañarnos

Satisfecha con su victoria Megan se despidió de ambos y desapareció entre las sombras para ir a su habitación. El pelirrojo masajeo el puente de su nariz, de nuevo, y suspiro pesadamente... Había sido una noche tan buena hasta ese momento ¿Por qué había tenido que arruinarse?

-Necesito un largo baño caliente –murmuro para sí con cansancio-

Chase miró a la chica retirarse, estupefacto. Eso había sido raro, pero si significaba pasar otro día al lado de Jack, pues estaba bien por él.

Inmediatamente se escuchó murmurar a su Maestro

-¡Phew! ¡Yo también necesito un baño! ¿Lo puedo acompañar Maestro? ¡Le puedo dar masajes relajantes si lo desea! - le dijo con una sonrisa dulce- ¿Sí? Por favoooor

Llegados a ese momento de la noche Jack no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera relajarse y tomar unas buenas horas de sueño reparador (y eso que por lo general él no dormía). Tanto así era lo que lo deseaba que simplemente asintió, ignorando a su razón que amenazaba con que tendría que lidiar con un Chase Young demasiado inquieto.

-Solo mantente tranquilo Young... Y más vale que tus masajes sean verdaderamente relajantes porque necesito descansar –amenazó aunque su tono no fuera tan fiero como había querido y avanzó directo a su habitación, sabiendo que Chase iba detrás suyo-

Ignorando al menor lo mejor que pudo Jack abrió la puerta que conectaba a su baño privado y con un movimiento de su mano la enorme tina comenzó a llenarse de agua caliente. El príncipe Heylin arrojo el contenido de un par de frascos al agua para después comenzar a abrir su chaleco y arrojarlo sin cuidado a una esquina de la enorme habitación.

-¿A qué esperas Young? Desvístete –y aprovechado que su aprendiz estaba distraído peleando contra su camisa Jack uso su magia para terminar de desvestirse y entro a la tina en un suspiro, negándole a Young la oportunidad de verlo desnudo-

Hacerlo sufrir así, le daba una satisfacción encantadora.

Chase se emocionó cuando su Maestro le permitió acompañarlo. Sí, por fin, disfrutaría verlo desnudo, tan magnífico. Suspiró y lo siguió rápidamente al baño.

Se empezó quitar la ropa, ansioso de unirse al baño. Sin embargo se demoró quitándose la camisa, por lo que se perdió una buena vista de su Maestro desnudo. Para cuando logró quitársela, Jack ya estaba dentro de la pequeña piscina.

-_Rayos_ -pensó Chase, pero eso no lo detendría. Lentamente acompañó a su Maestro a la tina. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Jack y empezó a masajear en forma circular, apretando los puntos que pensaba que eran correctos.- ¿Le gusta el masaje Maestro? -le preguntó con una sonrisa. Por su parte estaba encantado de tocar esa piel blanca, y era cuidadoso con algunas de las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo. Tuvo que abstenerse de ronronear-

Si debía ser honesto Jack admitiría que no había esperado que su aprendiz pudiera ser tan bueno para dar masajes. Young estaba deshaciendo los nudos de sus hombros y de vez en cuando permitía que sus manos viajaran un poco más de lo que debían, acariciando su piel y su espalda.

Perezosamente, el príncipe Heylin pensó que ya había torturado mucho al pobre chico. A sus ahora veintiún años Young había crecido para convertirse en un joven apuesto y sí, Jack aceptaba que siempre había pensado en tomarlo pero la madurez aún se negaba a llegar por completo a su mente brillante y... Spicer ronroneo prácticamente cuando su aprendiz logro deshacer el último nudo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en el menor para mirarlo un momento.

Tal vez, lo que Young necesitaba para terminar de madurar, era una pequeña ayuda ¿Y no era su Maestro el que tenía esa responsabilidad?

-Ven aquí Young –le ordeno con suavidad para poder tener al joven de frente-

Chase se sentía complacido al ver expresión relajada de su Maestro ¡Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo! Sintió una sensación agradable cuando Jack se recargó en él y lo miró.

-Sí Maestro... -Accedió a la petición de su Maestro y se acomodó para ahora estar al frente de Jack. Su corazón latía, ver esa mirada carmesí y ese cabello largo húmedo le hacía subir la temperatura-

Jack pensó para sí que, para ser un vándalo destructor y algo psicópata Young podía ser bastante, lindo, si se lo proponía. Con eso en mente, sumándole todo lo anterior, el pelirrojo tomo al menor de la barbilla para evitar que se hiciera movimientos innecesarios y acercó sus rostros.

-Me parece que he sido un poco, demasiado, duro contigo Young ¿Te gustaría que te recompensara por eso? –le pregunto con un tono grave y con su rostro tan cerca que sus labios se rozaron al hablar-

Iba a compensarlo si, pero disfrutaba tanto verlo de esa forma...

Chase se sorprendió. Esto tenía que ser un sueño... ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Pero ahí estaba, con Jack, sus labios a meros centímetros de los suyos, el apuesto pelirrojo tomándolo de la barbilla y... Demonios debía aprovechar esto.

-Ma-Maestro... -y sin agregar más unió sus labios con los suyos por puro impulso-

Y es que no pudo evitarlo, quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía esconder más su deseo hacia el mayor y planeaba disfrutar su momento de intimidad de la mejor manera.

Internamente, el príncipe Heylin soltó una risita malvada mientras tomaba los labios de su aprendiz. Young lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo que no podía culparlo por besarlo con tanta hambre... Jack respondió de la mejor manera, enseñándole como besar apropiadamente y sonrió dentro del beso cuando Chase abrió la boca, permitiéndole entrar.

Aquello definitivamente no era un sueño, era completamente real y demonios, se sentía tan bien. Decidió aprovechar cada momento, por lo que recorrió la boca de su Maestro con ganas, sus lenguas acariciándose en una danza sensual que casi lo dejaba sin aliento.

Sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia, pero ganas no le faltaban, había fantaseado con este momento y otros más, imaginándose como sería tomar esos elegantes labios contra los suyos, esa ardiente lengua contra la suya. Era demasiado perfecto.

-Hnnm

Lentamente sus brazos pasaron a acariciar la espalda de Jack, masajeándolo circularmente y una de sus manos tomó su nuca, ahondando el beso brevemente, para luego dejarlo, pasando su lengua por los labios de su Maestro y jadeando al alejarse. Sus ojos dorados entrecerrados, cargados de deseo.

Ahora, _eso_ era algo que Jack no había esperado.

Sabía que Young era dominante por naturaleza y a pesar de ser inferior a él en poder había logrado hacerlo sentir tan... Demasiado bien.

El príncipe Heylin tomo aire en una respiración profunda, abriendo los ojos para toparse con los dorados de su aprendiz que estaban tan cargados de pasión, justo como estaba él...

Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, el deseo a su alrededor, la lujuria y algunos sentimientos flotando por todas partes; esto era. Esto era lo que había estado buscando sin darse cuenta.

-Chase... –suspiro sin darse cuenta y regreso a su boca, dándole poco a poco más del control que su aprendiz siempre había exigido tener-

Podía sentir que la temperatura había subido en el cuarto, el hecho que utilizaran agua caliente era meramente algo adicional. El haber probado esos deliciosos labios, esa lengua caliente, ese sabor irresistible que tenía su Maestro... Todas esas cosas sólo lo habían sentir imponente, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Y lo que quería hacer era disfrutar del cuerpo que tenía en frente.

Al escuchar su nombre sintió un deliciosa sensación recorrer su espalda. Le devolvió el beso con ferocidad, juntando sus lenguas nuevamente, luchando, mordiéndole los labios... Hasta que sintió que se iba a quedar sin aliento. Se alejó para tomar aire momentáneamente.

-J-Jack...- dijo roncamente, y se acercó a lamer y besar ese cuello de porcelana-

Sabía que era sensible en esa zona, el usar gabardina y los cuellos de tortuga que usaba lo indicaban.

-S-sí...

Spicer sintió que se derretía apenas la boca de Chase llego a su cuello y echo la cabeza para atrás, dándole más espacio para besar. Jack acaricio la espalda y la nuca de su aprendiz, uniendo sus cuerpos para comenzar a frotarse lentamente.

Chase gimió al sentir las manos de su Maestro en su espalda y nuca. Ambos se daban placer y eso era bueno. Continuó recorriendo el blanco cuello de Jack con besos y lamidas, haciendo lo mejor para que el otro dejara escapar esos gemidos que lo volvían loco.

Luego sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se frotaba lentamente contra el suyo. El chico ya de por sí estaba excitado por todas las sensaciones anteriores, pero sentir el cuerpo de Jack frotándose contra su creciente erección era la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Ahhh sí... Jack... hnn- le dijo sensualmente y se frotó más contra él. Sus manos pasaron a acariciarle las caderas, cerca al trasero... Siempre había querido tocar ese hermoso trasero. -T-tan... her... Hermoso... -y le besó el cuello-

El príncipe Heylin comenzó a perderse en las sensaciones. El perder el control y dejarse dominar de esa manera era algo que no solía hacer pero Chase era especial, siempre lo había sido... Jack estaba a punto de dejarse ir, sólo necesitaba que Young hiciera algo, lo que fuera, que lo pusiera de rodillas para él... Literalmente.

-Ah, Chase –suspiro al sujetar el rostro de su aprendiz para besarlo; necesitaba _tanto_ esto...-

Chase aumentó la intensidad del beso cuando su Maestro lo besó nuevamente. Dios, su Maestro era tan delicioso. Tanto sus labios como lo firmes que se sentían sus muslos en sus manos.

Sin embargo, quería probarlo de una manera diferente, por lo que separó sus labios del mayor y bajó lentamente, recorriendo su cuello, hasta llegar a sus tetillas, las cuales lamió y chupó con voracidad, transmitiendo sensaciones placenteras al mayor.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar cerca de su miembro, el cual ya estaba bastante despierto y lo sujetó, masajeándolo lentamente.

-Hmmm Maestro... Me alegra, me alegra saber que me hayas elegido a mí...

Y sin más que decir introdujo el miembro en su boca y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sus manos sujetando las blancas nalgas de Jack.

El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de drenar agua de la pequeña piscina que tenía por tina de baño mientras Young lo devoraba. Jack enterró sus dedos en la cabellera oscura y gimió descaradamente, empujando su cadera despacio en la boca del menor.

-Mnh, Chase... Sí, eso es... Nadie mejor que tú para esto... Sólo tú para esto, para mí... –jadeo envuelto en el deseo y las manos en su trasero comenzaron a sentirse demasiado calientes y, correctas. Como si debieran estar ahí, sobre su cuerpo, tocando su piel-

Después de un par de embestidas Jack estaba completamente erecto, excitado y muy, muy hambriento por lo que no tardo en halar al menor del cabello para alejarlo de su miembro.

-M-más... Más Chase, más...

Rápidamente el menor se encendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del mayor. Jack lo deseaba, se sentía deseado y luego sintió una sensación placentera recorrer su espalda que hizo estremecerlo levemente. El menor succionó con un poco más de fuerza, probando a su Maestro, masajeándolo con su lengua.

Jack empezaba a perder el control lentamente, lo comprobó por la forma en que sus embestidas se incrementaban a medida de que el succionaba, y cómo sus manos sujetaban su cabeza, halándolo del cabello.

Pero escucharlo pedirle más... Chase sentía que se vendría ahí mismo, las palabras de su Maestro lo excitaban, pero también quería durar para él, por lo que retiró el miembro de su boca y le dio unas largas lamidas, más que nada para provocarlo, lo besó en la punta y volvió a introducir el miembro en su boca.

Esta vez, resistió lo más que pudo, engulléndolo hasta el fondo, al ritmo de las embestidas de Jack, sin dejar de acariciar esas nalgas. Sus dedos adentrándose más a ellas, dándole una idea a Jack de que es lo que quería más adelante.

El pelirrojo no pudo soportar mucho más de eso. Su aprendiz era increíble en lo que hacía pero apenas sintió los dedos de Chase deslizarse por entre su trasero no pudo controlarse y se vino sin más, gimiendo el nombre de Young en medio de su orgasmo.

Sintió a Chase tragar con gula y tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caer porque sus rodillas flaquearon. Apenas su aprendiz se dio cuenta de que había comido todo de él se levantó y Jack lo atrajo para besarlo, probándose en su boca... Ese había sido uno de sus mejores orgasmos en los últimos tiempos y tal vez fue por eso que su miembro comenzó a endurecerse casi de inmediato, deseando sentir más placer con él.

-Chase, déjame hacerme cargo de ti –le pidió pensando que, aunque su aprendiz era del tipo dominante tal vez era demasiado pronto para él-

Chase sintió la intensidad del orgasmo del mayor. Eso había sido exquisito, demasiado bueno. Y lo mejor era que él lo había causado, lo cual le produjo cierta sensación de orgullo. Después de consumir la esencia y ser besado de esa manera, su lívido estaba por los aires, no quería nada más que dominar a Jack y llenarlo de placer, por lo que su respuesta fue:

-Hmm Maestro, aunque no me molesta la idea, preferiría yo hacerme cargo de usted... Tan magnifico, tan hermoso y yo siempre... Siempre quise hacerlo de esta manera con usted- y lo besó con voracidad, sus manos recorriendo las caderas del mayor. -No se arrepentirá... -le dijo sensualmente entre besos.-

Jack gimió entrecortadamente en la boca del menor, satisfecho al escucharlo halagarlo de ese modo.

-Oh ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? –preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona; después del orgasmo que había tenido mucho de su estrés se había evaporado como agua en el desierto- ¿Quieres tomarme Chase? ¿Tomar a tu Maestro? –solo el ardor en la mirada de su aprendiz fue suficiente respuesta para él-

Jack soltó una risita y con un movimiento de su mano un frasco apareció al lado de la piscina.

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda y una oportunidad –le sonrió el pelirrojo para después besarlo y darle la espalda, apoyándose en el borde de la tina- Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer y si me parece _satisfactorio_... Entonces podrás continuar... No decepciones a tu Maestro, Chase –ronroneo su nombre-

Chase miró el frasco al lado de la piscina, y lo tomó, y como lo supuso, era lubricante. Luego sintió que en cualquier momento babearía al ver a su Maestro volteándose y exponiéndose de esa manera, desafiándolo.

Pero Chase está determinado a complacerlo, por lo que se acercó lentamente detrás de él y le besó la nuca con delicadeza, luego empezó a repartir besos por el largo de su cuello y parte de sus hombros, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, dándole unos masajes reconfortantes. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, ya que de eso dependía de que dominara aquél hombre que le robaba el sueño.

-Ahh... –Jack suspiro placenteramente, disfrutando de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de su aprendiz-

Con lo impulsivo que Chase solía ser en su adolescencia Jack esperaba que fuese igual en el sexo pero ahora, estado con él, podía darse cuenta del afecto, el cuidado y la dedicación que su aprendiz le estaba mostrando; Solo para él.

El solo pensamiento lo desarmo bastante y su piel se erizo, excitándose aún más porque Young lo quería. No solo físicamente lo quería a _él_, a Jack.

-S-si...

Sin previo aviso, se inclinó un poco y lamió delicadamente las orejas puntiagudas de Jack, y después las mordisqueó suavemente.

Estaba ansioso de Jack, y haría lo que fuera para que se le diera la oportunidad de tomarlo, por lo que una de sus manos sujeto la dureza de su Maestro y la acarició, masturbándolo.

El príncipe Heylin jadeo y comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la mano que lo tocaba. Podía sentir el aliento de Chase en su nuca y su pecho contra su espalda... Y era demasiado bueno. Envolvió su mano sobre la de su aprendiz para agregar más fuerza y se recargo contra él, disfrutando del contacto y de que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, pudiera contar con alguien que estuviera a su lado siempre, protegiendo su espalda.

-Espera, Chase basta -lo detuvo, suspirando por la falta de contacto pero sabía que no podían continuar más o terminaría de nuevo e iba a dejarlo con un problema grave-

Después de pensarlo tan solo unos segundos llego a la conclusión de que Young lo merecía y se giró para poder verlo a la cara, regalándole una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras.

-Es suficiente. Si voy a correrme, quiero que sea contigo dentro de mí –sonrió-

Chase no pudo evitarlo y su sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba completamente ansioso y sus palabras lo habían encendido. Por todos los cielos... ¡Su Maestro dijo que sí! Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, de haberlo complacido lo suficiente para que aceptara ser poseído por él. Retiró las manos de su miembro y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Oh Maestro no se arrepentirá, se lo prometo! - repartió besos por su rostro y su nariz.- Lo adoro y deseo tanto... Hmmm -lo besó intensamente, sus caderas se movían contra su muslo, haciéndole sentir su erección y cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo con él.

Jack siguió sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, moviéndose contra Young, incitándolo más.

-Sí, yo también te deseo -suspiro con placer y le devolvió el beso- Chase, llámame por mi nombre... Hazlo, prepárame para ti...

- Jack, oh Jack... -Chase sentía que en el cualquier momento se vendría ya que en ese instante parecía que todos sus sueños húmedos se hacían realidad, pero no quería acabar tan rápido.-

Sin dudarlo más, introdujo dos dedos a la entrada de Jack, empujando y dilatando esa entrada apretada. Dudaba que Jack lo hubiera hecho de esta forma con muchas personas... Eso simplemente lo hacía desearlo aún más.

-Ahh estás tan apretado... Supongo que no tomabas ese rol en tus relaciones ¿No es así?

-Mn... -jadeo el mayor, apoyando las manos contra la pared y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando entre dientes un hechizo especial que ayudaba a relajar los músculos- Digamos que, ah, han pasado siglos desde, umh, esa vez... -Jack gimió al sentir los dedos deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo- Oh si, Chase m-más...

Chase insertó un tercer dedo, empujando lo más que pudo. Jack se sentía tan bien, ya se podía imaginar cómo se iba a sentir una vez que lo tomara y el pensarlo sólo hizo que se apresurara más, dilatando aquel pasaje.

Finalmente, retiró los dedos y pensó en intentar algo que tal vez su Maestro encuentre placentero, por lo que se agachó y sujeto las nalgas de Jack con cada mano, abriéndolas. Pudo ver la rosada entrada y se inclinó, introduciendo su lengua y lamiéndola. Era un beso negro y podía sentir como Jack se retorcía de placer cuando su lengua se movía en su interior, eso hizo que su miembro se endureciera entre sus piernas y las ganas de cogerlo ahí mismo aumentaran.

Un par de lamidas más y terminó, recobró la compostura y se acercó al oído de su Maestro

-Jack... Ahhh... no puedo esperar más -y frotó su erección contra su trasero, posicionándose tras de él-

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, lamiendo la sangre que corría por su boca después de morder su labio inferior por el placer ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Chase pudiera ser tan, dedicado, hacia él?

-Entra, ahora, no voy a enviarte una invitación Chase hazlo ya, ya, ya... –sollozo con desesperación, empujándose hacia atrás para encontrarse con el despierto miembro de su aprendiz-

Con un último beso en su nuca, Chase presionó la punta contra su ano, entrando lentamente en aquel estrecho pasaje, mordiéndose los labios por lo apretado que estaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control, pero trató de calmarse, quería que esto durara lo suficiente como para que ambos lo disfrutaran plenamente.

-Mffm Jack, s-se siente tan bien ahh -gimió, luego respiró profundamente cuando llegó a medio camino-

Después de tranquilizarse, volvió a empujar su dureza, esta vez llenándolo completamente

-Ahhhm Jack kgh... -gimió otra vez y besó su oreja. Podía sentir su miembro enterrado en lo más profundo de aquel cuerpo tan delicioso, el cual lo presionaba como le gustaba. Jack se sentía perfecto, debía ser un pecado sentirse tan bien.-

Por su parte Jack estaba jadeando, llenando de aire sus pulmones y soltándolo después para relajar su cuerpo. Apenas Chase entro completamente el mayor suspiro, sintiéndose imposiblemente lleno y completo... Si hubiera sabido lo bueno que iba a ser... Casi se arrepentía de haber esperado tanto para esto pero sabía que era por el bien de su aprendiz, su muy talentoso aprendiz.

El pene en su interior se sentía caliente, hambriento y palpitante, y lo excito tan rápido que se mareo... Young era delicioso.

-Mwah... –gimió sin contenerse, acariciando su propia erección- M-muévete Chase, necesito... Quiero más, más de ti

-Hnnnn -Chase empezó a moverse mientras repartía besos por su cuello, tratando de encontrar un ritmo estable y haciéndolo gemir con cada embestida. Sentía que no podía salir de ahí jamás.-

Su fantasía más salvaje se hacía realidad, estaba follándose al Lord Heylin Jack y no había nada más delicioso que eso.

-Hah... Jack... M-mi hermoso Jack... -dijo finalmente suspirando y aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas, golpeando salvajemente el interior del caliente pelirrojo.-

Unos momentos después llegó al punto en que su Maestro se estremeció de placer y su entrada se apretó contra su pene de una forma exquisita.

-Nngh!-

Jack no pudo resistirlo más. Chase estaba golpeando su próstata con cada fuerte embestida además de los besos y las caricias a su cuerpo y sus palabras, lo que le decía al oído... Todo eso lo sobrepaso.

Había tenido mucho sexo antes sí pero ninguno como este, ninguno que se acercara a como Chase lo hacía sentir.

-Ch-Chase –gimoteo; las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y sus piernas se aflojaron, amenazando con dejar de sostenerlo- M-más, es demasiado, demasiado bueno y-yo... –Jack se atragantó-

La descarga de placer recorrió su columna hasta llegar a su cerebro y extenderse desde ahí al resto de su cuerpo que se arqueo por instinto. Jack lo sintió en su vientre y su mundo estallo en luz blanca en medio del orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido jamás, gritando el nombre de su aprendiz una y otra vez

-¡AHH! ¡Chase! Chase, Chase...

Chase rodeó el torso de Jack con sus brazos mientras sus embestidas se salían de control. Todas esas sensaciones eran simplemente maravillosas, esos gemidos provocativos, aquellas caderas que se movían al ritmo de las suyas, el sudor de ambos que se mezclaba, el ambiente caliente, aquella exquisita presión en su pene. Todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco de pasión.

Sin dejar de embestirlo con ferocidad, inclinó su cabeza hacia su cuello y le mordió. No era algo como para que lo hiriera pero si lo suficiente para marcarlo y hacerle sentir su pasión.

Después escuchó a Jack gritar fuertemente su nombre y sintió como una fuerte ola de placer lo invadía desde su interior.

-Hah... Jack Jack me, m-me vengo... AHHHH JAAACK!

La entrada de Jack se contrajo alrededor de su hombría y Chase no pudo evitar sentir el orgasmo descender hasta su ansioso miembro, el cual exploto fuera de este, bañando el interior del pelirrojo con su semilla.

El príncipe Heylin gimoteo al sentir el semen caliente dentro de su cuerpo, jadeando por aire todavía se incorporó lentamente haciendo que el pene de Chase se deslizara fuera de él despacio y una parte de su semilla escurrió fuera de su cuerpo hacia sus piernas. Con un suspiro satisfecho se dio la vuelta para abrazarse al cuello de su aprendiz, besándolo con agotamiento por lo que había pasado y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-El agua se enfrió –murmuro contra sus labios con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto con él- Pongamos más agua caliente y terminemos el baño antes de irnos a la cama

-Hah hah... -Chase recuperó el aliento, aquello había sido muy intenso y completamente satisfactorio. Se sentía en el paraíso.-

Vio como parte de su semen escurría entre las piernas de Jack, decidió no seguir mirando ya que si no, él mismo tendría un gran problema entre sus piernas.

Respondió con pasión los besos de Jack, probando su sabor. Luego se retiró, hizo lo que su Maestro le dijo y terminó la sesión de baño dándole un último masaje de espaldas que relajó al pelirrojo.

-¿Irnos a la cama? ¿Es decir que dormiré contigo? -le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta. Le sorprendía lo mucho que había avanzado el día de hoy con ese hombre tan sexy que tenía como Maestro.-

Jack respondió a su vez con una sonrisa y le arrojo una de sus batas rojas para no salir desnudos y estar tibios, y como seguridad en caso de que Megan decidiera aparecer de la nada.

-Ven –le dijo sin más al abrir la puerta-

El pelirrojo camino despacio por el corredor, permitiéndole ir a su lado y se detuvo al frente de su puerta antes de mirar a su nuevo amante y abrió la pesada puerta con un movimiento de su mano, permitiéndole ver su alcoba por primera vez.

Una serpiente enorme y de un vivo color verde esmeralda se deslizo hacia la puerta desde debajo de la lujosa cama y giro la cabeza con confusión, preguntándole mentalmente que hacía Young ahí.

-Chase va a quedarse aquí esta noche... –le explicó a su sirviente que abrió la boca por la sorpresa aunque, después de olfatear con su lengua la esencia de su Maestro supo exactamente lo que había pasado- Espero que no hayas dejado los cadáveres de más roedores bajo la cama

_-¿Yo? Jamás, Maestro_ –siseó la serpiente con una risilla mientras salía de la habitación para comentar su descubrimiento con el resto de los guerreros serpientes-

Chase dio un largo silbido al entrar a la habitación de Jack.

-Tu habitación es enorme Jack -luego vio pasar a la serpiente- _Que magnífico animal_ –pensó-

Se acercó a la enorme cama y fue el primero en tumbarse en ella.

-Ahh estoy cansado ¡Fue un día largo! Pero también muy satisfactorio, uno de los mejores de mi vida -sonrió, y esta vez miró a Jack- Fue de lo mejor porque lo pasé contigo y... -se acercó a él- ...No se hubiera logrado sino me hubieras dicho que sí. Gracias por aceptarme. Te amo Jack. -le dio un beso en los labios-

El príncipe Heylin recibió el beso completamente sorprendido; no había esperado que Chase le dijera algo como eso. Él sabía lo que el menor sentía pero aun así... Jack se sonrojo con fuerza y miro hacia otro lado para no tener que mirarlo a la cara porque... Porque no podía hacerlo...

Chase sonrió, completamente encantado de ver a Jack sonrojado y tratando de evitarlo. Sabía que como Lord Heylin no se suponía que mostrara vulnerabilidad de cualquier tipo, pero el que sea capaz de ponerlo en ese estado le inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

-Eres mi belleza de porcelana -dijo finalmente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

Estando ya acostados los dos en la cama, abrazados al otro, cuando Jack dio dos palmadas y las luces se apagaron. Ambos se dieron las buenas noches, pero no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Chase rompió el silencio.

-¡Cielos, no puedo esperar a tomarte a ti y a tu exquisito trasero de nuevo!

Y este fue callado por un fuerte almohadazo en la cara.

**FIN**

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
